Ark 4 Episode 3: Welcome to the Kagemaru clan
Particpants *Yanazuka Ginsukei *Keyome Tasanagi When Boredom calls... Keyome sat inside of his office with his hands planted on his right hand holding it up in a bored type of matter. “... Alex..” He said as a female came in with black hair and Yakuza Tattoo's all throughout her exposed and wet body, she had just gotten out of the shower a few moments ago. “...Im bored...Alex..” He said eying the computer screens infront of him that seemed to look like holograms. He was pressing buttons on the holograms infront of him as they opened up other web-browsers. “...Well Mr.Tasanagi... is there anything you would like to do today?” Keyome sighed. “ If I had anything to do Alex... would I ask you?” He said sitting up, he wore an open button up shirt that exposed his tattoo's and such on his body. Alex sighed and pulled the towel around her body. “ You know keyome... You only seem to be bored when theres nothing for you to physically fight... why dont you get a girlfriend or something?” Keyome smirked. “...Because Girlfriends are Irrelevant... and they distract me from doing what I have to do... Besides, relations render people weak.” Keyome sighed and leaned back before he stood to his full height he had grown over time. “... I think ill take a walk..” He said grabbing his dual Desert egales and pressing them into the back holsters on his back as he slowly took a stride down into District 2. His Headphones in his head he'd blair his ears off with loud Rock, and Hip-hop as he strolled through the city to find SOMETHING... to do. “ Gahh... no new enemies... No Donnie Yun around... No tetsu... Hell.... I almost miss Fucking Danchou Right now...” Keyomes way of life had warped around combat, it was what he had grown to love... what he grown an addiction for, what he now.. yearns for. Sezomaru: Ginsukei released a sigh of boredom as he walked down a sidewalk in District two, his hands slid into his pants pockets. He thought back to the short conversation he had with Keyome Tasanagi only a few days before. He remembered the meeting he had agreed to as well as the reason he hadn’t been able to attend that meeting. He stared up at the sky, not caring for the people who were trying to walk past him or towards him, the amount of caring he had for what they thought or what they were trying to do was practically zero at this point as boredom had completely overtaken him. “What.. Is there to do?” The boredom that had overtaken him was dripping from his tone. His right shoulder bumped against someone with a rather big amount of force considering his quick pace. Thoughts rushed through his mind, wondering what life would be like as a member of the Kagemaru clan.. He glanced in front of him and speak of the devil.. Kagemaru’s leader himself, Tasanagi was in front of him. Ginsukei side stepped so that he was directly in Tasanagi’s way. He stared in Tasanagi’s direction, standing firm as he slid his right hand from his pocket. His hand rose into the air, horizontal with the ground, level with his chest. He shifted his hand into a very loose point, his index finger having a slight bend, directed at Tasanagi. DarkKeyome: He'd have his eyes closed seeming to be in deep thought as he sighed remembering his old run ins with the law when he was labled a terrorist those years ago. Seems like yesterday he had been battling with Danchou and getting targeted by Government super spies like Logan. * Wonder what happened to that guy..* Keyome would think to himself realizing that it had been almost 3 years since he seen him last. The last talk he had with the man, sadly keyome seemed to used to cling to any man that could have been a father figure to him since he lost his at a young age. Even Logan who seemed to be a Cop. 4 months ago, Keyome had been asked to star in a movie after the Manga that the man had made after Keyome was perfected. In the Manga Keyome was a Samurai named Himito. He was the Samurai Demon from the Planet Mars. Half Demon, and Half Demi God he battled all the foes around the cosmos in attempts to keep the 10 planets of his universe cleansed. Along with his side kick GonGon, the wise cracking tiger cub from the 2nd nebula of Heterix. It was a Box-Bluster, and they've already modled a Video game off of it, and now there working on the Movie, and then a Anime right after it. It was going to bring The Kagemaru clan a good bit of money but he sent it all to Schools and Charioteers. He said he didnt really need it and all. His hands inside of his pockets he saw the male, yet paid no atttention to him. In a Anime like way he'd nonchalantly walk right past him with his hands in his pockets and his headphones loged into his ears. He had been whistling a light tune to himself. " I know he saw me..." Sezomaru: Ginsukei watched as Tasanagi walked past him, knowing that he had been seen. The first thought that ran into his head dealt with the nerve that Tasanagi had, though he didn’t expect any different, knowing the reputation that that man held. “I know he saw me.. I guess it’s time that I proved myself.. It’s time to do something with my life, and I can’t think of anything better..” He turned, bracing himself on his left leg as he pulled back his right. He pivoted on his left foot, swinging his right leg in a tight arc, aiming to slam the tip of his of his shoe into Tasanagi’s two bottom ribs. In the moments of his kick, his life seemed to flash before his eyes, though it wasn’t like the flash before someone’s death, it was more like a flash of his life that occurred because his life was about to drastically change. He saw his parents death as he often did in his dreams, the times that he had been beaten up on the streets as a kid. He remembered the few times that he thought he was going to die from hunger as well as the time that he came close to death from a stab wound he had gained in one of his attempts at theft. He remembered the old man’s face, the man that taught him to fight, the one that he had come to know as a grandfather. The morning of his sixteenth birthday flashed into his mind, the morning that the old man had left him. He remembered the first fight he had gotten into after the six years of training with the old man, and how badly he had beaten his opponent. He hadn’t been used to winning fights, so he had fought until his opponent’s blood was gushing and they were on the verge of death. He realized in that moment that the hardships in his life amounted to nothing but loneliness and emptiness. He had done utterly nothing with his life but struggle to survive it and in this moment, he became determined to change that, he was going to make something of his life no matter what the cost or the consequences that followed from this single action that was sure to change his life. DarkKeyome: Keyomes thoughts were interrupted when a hard kick hit him hard enough that it cuased his body to fall forward his eyes grew large as he went tumbling to the ground but he caught himself on his left hand going in a full hand stand before he pivoted himself back onto his feet getting into a basic fighter stance to eye whoever had wronged him. He said nothing as he saw who it was. The Civillians walking around would stop and spectate and some teenagers were already whipping out cameras to get the soon to be fight on the net. Keyome turned to the male fully and patted his shirt down. “... I recognize you..” He said pulling his pants up and getting into a Boxing stance. “... So your looking for a fight... then alright man.. you got it..” He clenched his fist tightly as his leather gloves made the stretching noises indicating just how hard he was closing his fist. That demonic smirk that burned across his face as he eyed the male from the small distance of 6 feet. Sezomaru: “I’m ready for my test is all..” Ginsukei spoke simply, turning his body so that his left shoulder faced his new opponent. He raised his hands so that they became level with his shoulders, keeping his arms loose as well as his hands. He spread his feet so that they were shoulder length apart, taking what looked like a weird karate stance, though he wasn’t in a karate stance at all. His stance usually threw off his opponents yet in a way, he hoped that Tasanagi wouldn’t be thrown off by this. A small half grin crawled across his face as an excitement that he hadn’t really ever known welled up inside of him. He couldn’t explain what he was feeling if he wanted to though if he had to try, it would be excitement mixed with an intense amount of adrenaline, and maybe even... A lustful feeling, a strong lust for a fight, and maybe even blood. He placed a slight bounce into his stance though it only lasted for a couple seconds. “By the way.. It’s Ginsukei.. Ginsukei Yanazuka.” Ginsukei felt that with this, it was time to kick this off. He moved forward with a swift two step, left then right. He then leaped forward, raising his right leg, bending it at the knee, aiming to slam his knee against the center of Tasanagi’s chest, using the momentum of his jump to hopefully apply more force with his knee. At the same time as his knee he raised his left hand, rearing back, clenching it into a tight fist. During his leap he thrust his fist forward, his aim was to slam it against the man’s cheek bone with hopes that it would stun him as well as force him back a bit. DarkKeyome: By the time the man spoke his name Keyome would have already been on the move. The male leaped.. And keyome would take this to his advantage. He leaned his body to the right side stepping the knee to the right as he manueverd himself out of the way. Keyome had spun with this so his body was now on the right of the males body and side ways. As Keyome spun in the 360 rotation he would have sent a chop into the males throat with his right arm. Note that the male had leaped and when ever brought into the air it was impossible to redirect ones-self out of the way ( less you can fly) Keyome allowed gravity to take effect as his chop would have more than likely connected causing the male to gasp for air breifly making him stagger and be out of breathe ( more than likely long enough for the rest of the combo to set itself in place.) If the throat chop had hit keyome would have took a side step to the left allowing himself to meet the male as he drifted back down to the ground from the throat chop. As he came down from the 2 feet leap ( Since the height wasnt stated.) It would be more than enough time for keyome to send a uppercutting strike to the boys jaw with his left hand, if it struck it would have dazed him hard causing him to slowly start to black out, and if it hit, or missed keyome would have took a step back and then a quick 4 piece combonation to the boys chest and neck, 3 swift punches to the chest with enough force to knock the air right out of him. Within the 3 hit it consisted of a right, a left, and then a right uppercut. And then the last punch of the combo would be a straight super man punch to the mans neck which would have enough force that it would knock him into the hot dog vendor behind them. Keyome was coating the chi around his hands so that the blows wouldnt kill the boy... seeing that his arms were made of pure admantium steel which with a clean strike could crush the males bones with ease if he didnt take percaution. Sezomaru: The first thing to run through Ginsukei’s mind was “Shit” as the man’s hand dug against his throat. He went for a breath of air which only resulted in painful choking. He stumbled backwards though despite his lack of breath, he raised his arms loosely in front of his face, feeling a hard uppercut slam against his left arm which took the brunt force. He staggered backwards as his feet touched the ground, pulling his torso in tight so his guard had more range, covering the top of his chest, letting his elbows be a shield for the punches that collided against him. Struggling to keep his arms up as he felt the man’s fists collide with his loose guard, pushing him back as he struggled to regain his breath. He peaked through his guard as he took his first quick breath, his ability to breath slowly reaching him again. He dropped back, placing his left hand against the ground, placing his weight on his left foot, bending it in tight. He watched as the man’s super man style punch crossed above where his face would have been and he took this opportunity to shove his right foot upwards, using the pressure he had placed on his left leg to push hard, his aim being to slam the bottom of his right foot into the man’s jaw or mouth which would most likely stun his opponent, giving him the opportunity to right himself as well as throw his next set of blows. If his kick landed he would give a small grin, raising upwards, quickly lowering his foot, using the momentum of his rise to through a quick left jab towards the man’s nose and from there he would cross his left leg in front of his right, pivoting, spinning backwards, bringing his right foot towards the man’s chest in a spinning back kick which would if landed would most likely shove the man back into a group of four teenagers who had decided to get too close to the fight. Welcome to the Kagemaru Clan DarkKeyome:The kick to the Jaw caused keyomes head to jerk back taking the hit and it did daze him for a slight moment. The moment the male rose up to deliver his last attempting strike keyome would have use the momentum from the kick to lean back in almost a inhuman way as the jab soared but missed his face. As the Jabbing punch lay extended in the air from attempting to strike him in the face Keyome would have used the back of his left arm to open the males arm, or better yet push it away by a small bit. He would have done this arm deflecting smacking maneuver in a quick 2.3 time period and with it keyome used his right arm to fire 4 quick jabs to the untrained chi users eye. But in actually he would have thrown 10 strikes to the boys chest, each strike having the precision to leave a micro-fracturing pain to the boys chest. On the 10th strike keyome would have pulled his arm back and sent a powerful straight punch into the boys chest putting his whole body into the blow so that the force itself would have knocked him back with a hard force that would send an imploding sensation throughout his chest that would have sent the male flying into the light pole 6 feet away. This multiple striking technique would come from the “Thunderous Boxing.” Fighting style that keyome created. ( Check keyomes Wiki for reference.) This was Last strike was meant to put an end to the short bout so Keyome could carry on. If the blow struck Keyome would have approached him and offered a hand to help him up. “...Good fight, but you lack in Technique.... I could change that.” He said giving the boy a stern face. “...By the way.... That kinda attitude attacking a man when his back is turned isnt good. But... I respect that you even tried to attack me in the first place..... Welcome to the Kagemaru's.” Sezomaru: Ginsukei, even though he shouldn’t have been, was quite surprised by the strange dodge that his opponent produced and without giving much time after the dodge, taking each and every hit to the chest, he would force out a right jab, attempting to give the man one last hit before he was sent back into the pole, six feet behind them. He coughed rather deeply, sliding down against the column, sitting on the ground. He glanced up at the man, listening to his words, though after his comment about hitting someone from behind Ginsukei quickly fired back with a smart ass comment. “Neither is ignoring people, that’s why that shit happens..” He then reached up, taking Keyome Tasanagi’s hand, hearing his last few words “Welcome to the Kagemaru’s”. Ginsukei instantly began to grin, knowing that his future was about to take off for the better. All his struggling was about to pay off in the biggest way. Category:ARK 4